Lost Shadow Of The Vongola
by CadisKanekiTetsuya123
Summary: a crossover betwee knb&khr , kuroko appears in khr 400 years ago with the 1st vongola generation ? and he's not human anymore ? . i own nothing but plot !
1. chap 1

' Am i ...dead ?...it's...dark ...in here ...where am i ?...i really am ... _gone_...?'

suddenly a blinding light appeared he closed his eyes then started reopening them slowly..

he was in an other place now... a forest ?...a Mansion...but why...

'am i _floating_ ? '

'I ...I...really died ...that time...that time i ...'

the memory took him to a scene ... a familiar scene ...

a teal haired teen...about 16 years old ... walking home with a giant ...red head ...who was running from a little dog (?) with the same eyes as the the blue haired boy

" Oi! get your dog away from me!"

but he just ignored him with a straight face

" I will kill you when i escape this you bastard ! "

" kagami -kun sure is full of energy today "

" don't change the subject damn it ! i will-GAH!" he tripped over and the dog jumped on him licking his face " get off me ! get off! "

the teal haired boy smiled which has gone unnoticed by the giant then the smile turned a frown

' it's really soon ... i will miss it here...i appreciate what every one has done to me ...kagami-kun...kise-kun...Aomine-kun... Momoi-san... Midorima-kun...Murasakibara-kun... coach ...all senpais... and everyone in other teams as well ...and ...him'

the light turned green so he started crossing the street ...

' this sound...a ...van ...? ' he turned his head to only widen his eyes at the scene ' what...is-'

" Kuroko !"

Kagami ...kun ?... why are you screaming ?...

" Kuroko!"

why is it... so blurry... and ... _Red_ ?

" don't you dare die on me damn it !"

red...yeah .. it's the same color as ...him

" i didn't see him i swear!"

" what the hell do you mean you didn't see him !"

kagami kun... is fighting ...again ?...and ...nigou...is barking... what's wrong nigou ?...

" i didn't see him ! "

" you will have to come with us " a man with blue clothes ?...

" Where is the ambulance !? Kuroko ! don't you dare close your eyes ! don't die on me ! "

Kagami kun is ... crying ? ...kagami kun ...is ?

" Kuroko!"

he really is a cry baby huh ?...

kuroko smiled truly but...

" no !"

' i'm sorry...kagami...kun...'

" Kuroko!"

The teen gasped from the memory ...yes ... his name was...Tetsuya... _Kuroko_ Tetsuya

...he was...a high school student ...his ...light was...Taiga... _Kagami_ Taiga

and since the beginning he was... _a shadow_


	2. Chapter 2

i opened my eyes and was greeted by a bright light ...i couldn't remember for a second why i was there...but then it all came back to me ...kagami kun ...nigou...red every where ...i couldn't say good bye to them ... i have to apologize ...but anyway ...where...am i ?...

i turned my head slightly looking around and found myself in a forest apparently , i wonder where am i... i may not even be in earth anymore ...did my time finally end ? after all i already got a chance to live ...after that day ...

 _...a smirk passed his lips ... " that's why you're weak ...the only important thing is winning ...you don't deserve playing in teiko ...and when i say it , it is true ... because ... " he looked at me with those different colored eyes cutting my heart to shreds with his stare ... i was horrified i...was scared ... the smirk never left his face ... " i'm absolu-_

the memory was cut short as fast as my head started to throb i put my head in my hands to stop the pain from coming back as tears started flowing ...i'm nothing again...i ...i ...no longer exist ...again ...why...does it hurt so much ?... even...even though i-! ...i've always known ..i have always known that this will happen ...

i calmed myself and looked around again...this time i realized something ... why are my hands so little ?...and my clothes are...too big ? i know that i'm quite petite but ...i tried standing but i couldn't not because i'm tired or anything ... i now realized that ...i don't have feet (?!)

i was confused i babbled and stuttered while trying to scream ...i don't have feet i don't have feet i don't have feet i don't have feet i- have a ...

 _tail_

i deadpanned seriously ? ..i became a mermai-i mean a merman ...can't i turn them into feet or anything ? alright alright i gotta try ... i will try focusing like i do with my passes ...

after minutes and minutes of trying i finally did it ! now ...i have to look around for people ...since i'm sure i'm not in a place for dead people...

i walked until i reached a village i think... it's a city but it's like the ones from hundred years ago, but that , too , isn't impossible in my case i guess

i walked in the street with only a dress shirt or i should say a dress ? since it already covers my knees , i realized that everyone is looking my way , it was kind of uncomfortable so i tried to use misdirection and it seems i succeeded because every one looking at me seemed confused and widened their eyes , i went quickly through a way leading to a mansion .. i don't know why ... but it pulled me to it

i was fascinated with the mansion it was certainly beautiful i kept glancing around until i bumped into something

~~~~~~~?POV~~~~~~

i was looking around the mansion since i sensed a different aura and my intuition kept bragging me to check it ... i was walking until i bumped into something ... huh ? bumped ? i'm pretty sure i was walking in a straight way and was looking in front of me .. so wha-

" i'm really sorry "

" huh ?"

" i said i'm sorry for bumping into you sir " i searched for the voice but i couldn't find it

" down here sir "

i did as the voice told me and looked down and i found ...

 _an angel ?_

it was certainly a face and figure somebody would call... very adorable

before me was a little child most likely female for her very feminine and beautiful features with sky blue hair and eyes the same color with a dress or as i see a dress shirt and bare little cute tiny feet

my eyes softened at the child and bent down to her high

" what are you doing here little girl ? "

she seemed confused for a second before she glared ( more like pouted ) at me which i found amusing and cute

" i'm a boy sir thank you "

the smile stayed at my face before i comprehend what sh-no he said and dead panned

now that was certainly unexpected i sweat dropped then looked at him again

" i see , i'm really sorry , but what are you doing here little child ? "

" i'm sorry if this is you territory i'm ... new here and the mansion kind of pulled me to him , it's certainly beautiful "

i was surprised at the politeness and the maturity in his words it's not one of a 5 years old kid

" i see ... then why don't you enter ? i'm sure a tea or juce in the garden with cookies will be pleasing for you ? " his eyes widened a bit then they softened and he smiled cutely

" it will , thank you sir "

" Giotto "

he looked confused and i smiled at him a parental warming smile

" you can call me Giotto... i'm Giotto de Vongola , nice to meet you "

" Tetsuya kuroko , likewise "

 _i hope u liked this ^^_

 _ah and about the language problem as i see , i would just pretend that Tetsu know how to speak italian alright ? xD_

 _bye bye ~~~~~ and Thank You for reading ^-^_


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~Kuroko'sPOV~~~~~~

the mansion was even larger than i predicted i was following Giotto san which was a bit hard since his legs were obviously longer than mine

he stopped making bump in his legs and fall down

" oh ! i'm sorry ! are you okay Kuroko ? "

" hai i'm Okay Giotto san "

" oh now that i look at it ... you're japanese aren't you ? Asari would be very happy to meet you "

" ' Asari ' san ? "

" he is my comrade "

his answer earned and 'oh' from me before he picked me suddenly in his hands

" eh-? G-Giotto san ? "

" it would be better if i carried you Kuroko kun "

~~~~~Giotto'sPOV~~~~~

i walked in the hall way with kuroko in my arms

it was adorable seeing how confused and shy he was- it's not the time to think this !

i came upon a large door , i knocked

a man wearing a black suit greeted me and bowed respectively

" Giotto sama " he was a bit surprised when he saw the kid in my hands

it seems he didn't see him ? oh well ...

" bring me some clothes for this child here "

" yes Giotto sama "

" oh ! and tell my guardians to meet up in the garden will you ? "

" understood "

" well then ... shall we go now kuroko kun ? "

my question earned an innocent stare with these adorable sky blue eyes

how can he be this adorable ? ... i wonder how his parents are keeping up

-Skip to the garden -

~~~~Kuroko'sPOV~~~~~

Giotto san walked into a beautiful large garden

my eyes sparkled as i saw the beautiful water fall , it seems that being a mermai- merman ... merman ... affects me a lot

Giotto san put me in a chair and sat across me

a maid walked up to us bowing and demanding if there is something she can help us with

Giotto san turned his head to me grinning madly ( reminds me of kagami kun somehow )

" is there a certain thing you like kuroko kun ? "

i hesitated a bit stuttering then i opened my mouth

" Etto ... "

~~~~~~~Giotto'sPOV~~~~~~

i watched amused at kuroko kun it seems he wanted to sya something but he was a bit shy

but then i frowned remembering how light he was , it seems that he doesn't eat that much doesn't he ?

" speak up dear , you can have what you wants " dear ? since when did i start calling him dear ? ... oh well it's seems i'm really becoming soft not like i was harsh or anything

" Etto ...do you have .. vanillamilkshake ? "

i blinked my eyes at the fast words

" will you repeat that little one ? "

" Vanilla milk shake ?... "

" oh ! right away , but what do you want as food ? it's not healthy just drinking that you know "

" uh ... vanilla cake ? ..."

oh ... now that's cute ... it seems our little angel have an obsession with vanilla

i grinned then i talked to the maid that was newt to us

" bring him vanilla milk shake and a vanilla cake will you ? , and bring me the same but strawberry cake "

it seems my eyes sparkled at the mention of strawberry cake since he looked at me curiously

what ?! ... i can't help it !...

i smiled warmly as i put my head on top of my hands

" why don't you tell me a bit about yourself kuroko kun ? "

it seems that my question triggered something since he looked a bit uneasy

~~~~~~Kuroko'sPOV~~~~~

i knew that he will ask about eventually ...

i have to think of something ...

" what about your family ? "

uhhh...

" i ... "

" hum ? "

" i ...don't have parents i... "

Giotto san seemed shocked at what i said

his eyes were showing understanding ... sadness ... and ...guilt ? ...

" since you are japanese ... kuroko .. how did you get here ? "

i panicked .. i don't know what to say ... what should i say ? i...

" i ..." i don't know why but i started crying suddenly

" i don't know ... "

~~~~~~~Giotto'sPOV ~~~~~

eh ?

he ... started crying suddenly ...

" i don't know ... i ... i ... suddenly found myself in this place... i don't know anyone here ... i'm scared ... "

i stood up and panicked i didn't know what to do in these situation !

it's because of me that he started crying

i randomly hugged the petite angel while he cried in my shirt

" now now ... calm down okay ? ... you will be okay ... i'm here with you know aren't i ? ... you know me now " i rocked him back and forth until he stopped crying

" ah..ahm ..sowwy " i smiled at the child pronounced words

" don't be ... i'm sorry i asked you about it , you will be fine my dear okay ? .."

i heard muffling and felt him sink in my shoulder

" hai ... "

" Nufufufufufu i don't know why you called me but i'm quite the busy man Giotto "

" Hn "

" Ore sama doesn't know why he is even here ! i want to go back and eat my sweets ! "

" shut up you stupid cow ! "

" EXTREME MEETING ! "

" hahahahaha "

" SHUT UP YOU TURF TOP ! "

" WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PINKY TAKO HEAD ? ! "

" IT'S RED YOU BASTARD ! "

" for crowding and making loud noise i will arrest you to death "

" Oya ? it's seems that the highly mighty skylark is annoyed "

" and from seeing your fruit face it only made it worse "

a vein popped in the forehead of the fruit shaped person

" oya , it seems you had enough of your life , i will give you the pleasure of me taking it from you "

" Hn . Herbivore fruit "

" GUPPPYAAAH ! DAMN YOU PINKY ! STOP THROWING YOUR STUPID FIREWORKS ! "

i only sighed at the sight in front of me and i face palmed

kuroko glanced from my shoulder at the new comers


End file.
